Maybe This Time
by happinesseeker
Summary: Sakura doubted Syaoran's intention and believed that he only lusts for her. Syaoran, on the other hand, can't express his love for her but through sex. Five years later, he's back in her life. Maybe this time, they won't let go of each other and be together forever. SxS AU


AN: i've noticed that i was getting low count of reviews, favorites, and follows with my first fanfiction – If I Could.. it was a little disappointing as i was very much trying to please the CCS fandom.. but still i am very much thankful to those who supported and believed in it.. i'm still a newbie in writing a fanfiction so i guess i shouldn't expect much.. so i've decided (1.) to write this new baby of mine though rest assured i will (try to) never abandon my first born, (2.) to try harder and do more, and (3.) be a better authoress.. having said that, i present you:

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. Period.

Maybe This Time

by happinesseeker

Chapter One: The Past

_ Ding-dong, ding-dong. The bell rang as an indication that the classes were about to start. As usual, I was late and I'm trying so much to speed up using my roller blades. I hurriedly rode and ran as I changed on to my black school shoes to my classroom, 2-A. Tomoeda University wasn't distant from my home but I'm just not a morning person. Plus Touya, my brother, wasn't kind enough to wake me up every morning. Let's talk about him later and focus to what's in front of me – the-door-I-should-open-just-to-be-yelled-at-by-my-professor. I took a deep breath and slowly open the door…_

_ "You could've been late if I was earlier by a second. You're safe, Miss Kinomoto." I almost had a heart attack upon hearing his voice. I know that tone and timbre so well because he's always the one to scold me for being tardy. I'm not scared to him albeit I admire him very much for he is very caring and he looks after us, his students, very much especially to a certain friend of mine. I look up to him with a mixture of surprise and gladness on my face. He just gave me his infamous smile that accentuates his chocolate brown and expressive onyx eyes. Terada-sensei was wearing today a blue suit matching a yellow ochre tie. He is really very much good-looking. No wonder a lot of students and teachers admire him. "You may now go first."_

_ On cue, the class begins to hush as I enter the room. I know for a fact that it wasn't me that they were expecting but Terada-sensei. Some sighed and smiled that it was me who enter the room. The whole class continued to chatter as they were previously. My bestfriend, a long, raven-haired girl cheered and hugged me, "You don't know how much I was worried about you!" Of course, Daidouji Tomoyo was just exaggerating for it was only every Blue Moon that I wasn't late. But I also know that she loves me so much that she can be my second mother._

_However, it wasn't Tomoyo that's in my thoughts. It was him. He was slumped forward onto his desk, fingers of his right hand brushing his unruly, chestnut brown hair whilst his head was resting above his left arm. I can feel his gaze since I enter the room but I tried hard to resist this time to catch him. I can always feel his gaze on me many times when I wasn't looking at him. But I didn't dare to glance back at him… before. This time, I innocently fix my eyes on him. Caught, he instantly averted those mysterious amber orbs and shifted his sitting posture._

_ Terada-sensei reaches his desk while I was about to sit on my chair beside Tomoyo. He was starting his lecture unbeknownst to me as I was still in a deep in my thoughts about that guy, Syaoran Li. Li has been a classmate of mine since High School but we never became friends. He has this cold and aloof aura around him that makes other people hard to approach him. He has one friend though, I think, who was always with him but that friend wasn't in this Asian History Class. There may be times when we were together, i.e., as Class Representatives when there was a meeting, organizing, and carrying out our duties during School Activities. We talked sometimes but it was always about being a Class Rep, our duties, and whatnot. That was just that, no more, no less. He's just the silent type, I guess. Probably the main reason why I didn't initiate to befriend him is that I'm bubbly and I think that I may be annoying for him, which is the least I want him to think about me._

_I don't have many friends since I'm focusing on maintaining my grades to keep my scholarship. I'm not rich unlike my bestfriend/cousin, who's the heiress of Daidouji Empire. I've lost my mother when I was young whereas my father is an Archaeologist who teaches in Tokyo University. His salary wasn't enough to sustain my studies as I'm taking a Pre-Medicine Course, Nursing. On the other hand, Touya has a lot of part-time jobs from dusk to dawn. I can't feel sorry for him though because he was enjoying himself and experiencing life for his independency and future. I also feel that he wants to marry her long-time girlfriend soon._

_A shiver ran through my spine as I can sense that familiar feeling of being gazed upon. Now I surely know that it was Li's, I am somehow feeling secure. Secure that it wasn't anyone who lusts at me who's probably dangerous or whatnot. Don't get me wrong. I'm not that attractive but I can say that I'm pleasing enough. I have this short auburn hair, and emerald eyes. I stood 5'6" and have a toned body probably because of cheerleading since I was young. I have a lot of suitors but I always turned them down. Mostly they are just creeps who aim for my looks and body. And some were just not my type. Now that I think about it, maybe he's my type. He's a football player, a member of the Student Council, stands almost 6', and studious. He's an Engineering student, and on top of his class. And he doesn't seem a playboy type either._

_Curiosity was stirring inside me as I was gathering my thoughts why I felt secure with his gaze. Maybe because he's not one of the guys-I-wouldn't date type, maybe because he's mysterious, or maybe because I'm getting excited by that mere 'gaze' he's giving me. I close my eyes to feel more. I've learned from Anatomy and Physiology, another subject of mine, that when you close your other senses, some senses will heighten their level to compensate for the loss. I did this to feel his gaze more. I want to envelop the warmness it brings throughout my whole being. It somehow fill a void that makes me want more and more…_

"_That's it for today. See you class tomorrow. However, Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Li please stay."_

_Tomoyo elbowed me and I instantaneously opened my eyes and I was back in reality. "What do you think Terada-sensei will say to you? Is it because of your tardiness? Oh, no! " Tomoyo exclaimed._

_I, on the other hand was still getting my wits together, "W-What?"_

"_Sakura, Terada-sensei wants to talk to you with Li", She explained._

"_Oh", I muttered. Damn! His class ended without me learning anything. This is so not me. Maybe he thought I was sleeping._

"_I have to go. See you at lunch!" The raven-haired girl waived at me and was off._

_Bag on my right shoulder and a paperback Asian Civilization on my left hand, I quickly walked to Terada-sensei to somehow lessen the time he will reprimand me. Let's get this over with and fast. Sensei looked at me, "you're late, Ms. Kinomoto, plus you're also sleeping! Was my lecture boring you?" He asked me with frustration on his onyx eyes._

_I was stricken with guilt. Terada-sensei is a good man and a great teacher. He doesn't deserve my attitude earlier. "I'm really sorry, sensei." I really am. Though no rationalization would suffice what I did. "It was because…" I sensed him coming closer to my side, a certain chestnut-haired guy. "… I was distracted" by him! I stared fiercely at him as his amber eyes looked directly at my emerald orbs. There was something in his eyes, a certain emotion that seemed amazement. His lips formed into a smirk. He's totally enjoying it!_

"_We're very sorry, sensei", Syaoran Li confirmed. "We would like to prove to you that we are repenting by doing voluntarily anything you'll ask."_

_Brilliant! My eyes lit up. He's suggesting to undo what we did. In Mental Health, undoing is one of the defensive mechanisms wherein you'll do something good or in favor to from someone you'd done wrong. "I agree, Terada-sensei. Anything."_

_Silence filled the almost-empty-but-us room as Terada-sensei thought about our punishment or whatnot. Then the chocolate-brown haired sensei clapped his hands. "Then I'll both see you in History Club. We have an upcoming event and we really do need more members. Yeah, that's a great idea!" He exclaimed and he seemed to be getting excited._

_Not bad, I think. It could have been worse, right?_

_Frustration was definitely out of the window in sensei's eyes. It was now filled with glee. As he sensed that Li and I were not agreeing nor disagreeing and actually just staring at him, he turned to me, "you may now go, Ms. Kinomoto. Mr. Li and I have something to discuss. Be at History Club after your classes."_

_Oh. I bowed my head and bid goodbye, "See you later, sensei." I looked to Li, waved my hand and mouthed "good luck". I hastily ran to the door away from the awkward situation. It was my first being reprimanded by a teacher of mine. I've been a very good student. I knocked my head begrudgingly. Wait! I can't be at History Club. I already belong to the Cheerleading Club and I do have a part-time job at night. My schedule is tight enough to include another obligation. I was busy talking to myself that I forgot to lock the door behind me. I was about to grab the knob when I stopped and listened._

"_Why are looking at Ms. Kinomoto intently, Mr. Li? Don't play dumb at me because it wasn't the first time I caught you." It was Terada-sensei's voice. I know it's bad to eavesdrop but my curiosity got the better of me._

"_I like her."_

_I don't know what gotten into me but I suddenly grabbed his hand and ran towards a room. I know for sure that no one's there. It wasn't far though, just besides the stairs on the first floor. The Clinic was unlocked and I hurriedly let us inside and closed the door. I saw him sitting at the edge of an infirmary bed and he's staring at me intently again. Those amber eyes pierced through my soul that my emerald orbs were starting to get lost in his lust-filled eyes. I know that what I am about to do will be my regret later but right now I don't care. We are alone and he's making it impossible for me to resist him now. I walked towards him and seal the gap between us. I close my eyes as I initiated the kiss. Our lips touched and I wasn't disappointed as he kissed me back. He tilted my head and deepens the kiss. It started sweet and slow but I wanted more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his. He was surprised at my aggressiveness as I felt him open his mouth. I inserted my tongue to meet his and explore his caverns. He moaned and finally touched me. He shyly touched my sides as if having second thoughts. I really am getting impatient so I broke this kiss and lick his right ear. "Touch me more." I grabbed his left hand and placed it onto my breast. "I want to feel you, Syaoran." I intentionally purred hoping to give him more confidence so we could continue._

"_Are you sure?" Syaoran suddenly stopped me as I pulled him closer. Our faces were still inches apart and I can still feel his warmth. I know for sure that the fire was still there as it was evident in his eyes but I'm starting to doubt myself. Am I sure? Why did I grab him and take him here? Is this what I want? I mean, he's the hottest guy in the campus, a football player, top of his class, and he's so delicious I want to indulge myself as I take my time to devour him right now. What is it that's stopping me? Oh, just to be clear. He's not my boyfriend. He never asked me out. And we're not even friends! So why am I kissing him again and why can't I take my hands off of him?_

_I played his chocolate hair with my fingers and looked again at his amber orbs. "You make me want you", I hissed and kissed him more passionately as to answer his question. I don't want to hesitate anymore. I want him all mine and I want him now. I sat on him, still kissing him fervently, and wrapped my legs around him. Temperatures raised more as our bodies feel more of each other albeit our clothes. As if we're thinking about the same thing, he lifted up my blouse and slowly caressed my left breast while his other hand unhooked effortlessly my bra. My blouse was gone before I even realized as he broke the kiss and unhurriedly nip, tongued and bite my neck down to my clavicle and cleavage. I closed my eyes, "Syaoran", and moaned. I don't know why I called his name. It just felt too good to be at his mercy by giving me so much pleasure. I lean back to give him more access. I can feel my nipples getting hard from excitement and anticipation. Waves of pleasure ran through my spine as he suddenly licked my right nipple. "Oh, my God! Syaoran don't stop!" I plead. I want more. I have to have more. My panties are getting soaked and I became impatient. I swayed my hips against his bulging erection. I want to feel more of him on my lower body._

I woke up hugging a pillow as I realized what I'd dreamed. It was a memory when I was at my third year in College. That was five years ago. I don't want to think about why I dreamed about that. That was so long ago. I looked at the direction of my clock and it reads, 1114. I slept past 0700 earlier and my body still aches for some rest. Oh, before I forgot, I am working now as a Nurse in Tokyo General Hospital for four years and my shift last night was from 2200 to 0600, night shift. I still live in Tomoeda though and it is an hour drive to Tokyo. I want to linger more in my bed but there's someone I want to be with no matter how sleepy and tired I'm still in. I washed my face and brushed my teeth from the bathroom adjacent to my bedroom. It never crossed my mind to change from my pajamas because I am living with my parents. I walked down the stairs and my eyes immediately caught the man of my dreams. That sounds romantic. Let me correct that: the man in my dreams – Syaoran Li.

AN: thanks for clicking and spending your time to read my second fanfiction! *hug* please let me know what you think by reviewing! reviews motivates me to further write and continue.. hope you liked it! please review!


End file.
